parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Fifteenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 15: Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin).
Here is the fifteenth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Diesel's Devious Deeds, told by George Carlin for the US) *Duck *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Henry *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Gordon *James *Happy/Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Breakdown Train *Sir Topham Hatt *Sonic (TTTE Character) *Knuckles (TTTE Character) *Amy Rose (TTTE Character) *Tails (TTTE Character) *Mallard *Atomic Betty (TTTE Character) *TrainBoy55 (TTTE Character) *Devious Diesel Cast (The Sequel) *Devious Diesel - Simon *Diesel 10 - Alan *Daisy - Jennifer *Hector - Duncan *Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, and Narrow Gauge Trucks - GoAnimate Voices *Spencer - Simon *Elizabeth - Catherine *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty - Wiseguy, Duncan, Evil Genius, and Simon *Cerberus - Scary Voice *Smudger - Wiseguy *Evil Thomas - Dallas *Sonic - Eric *Tails - Kidaroo *Knuckles - Joey *Atomic Betty - Julie *Amy Rose - Kimberly *TrainBoy55 - Lawrence *Mallard - Dallas Transcript (The Main Episode: Diesel's Devious Deeds, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Diesel the new engine was sulking. The freight cars were not stop singing rudely at him. (Diesel is shunting some freight cars in the yard, feeling really furious) *Freight Cars: Show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out he creeps about... *Narrator: Duck was horrified. (Duck runs forward and bumps a car out of the way before Diesel arrives) *Duck: Shut up! *Narrator: He ordered, and bumped them hard. *Duck: I'm sorry our cars were rude to you, Diesel. *Narrator: Diesel was still furious. *Diesel: It's all your fault. You made them laugh at me. *Henry: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: Duck would never do that. We engines have our differences, but we never talked about them to the cars. That would be dis...dis... *Gordon: Disgraceful. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: Disgusting. *George Carlin: Put in James. *Henry: Despicable. *Narrator: Finished Henry. Diesel hated Duck. He wanted him to be sent away, so he made a plan. He was going to tell lies about Duck. (Diesel goes alongside the cars and flees) Next day, he spoke to the cars. *Diesel: I see you like jokes. You made a good joke about me yesterday. I laughed and laughed. Duck told me one about Gordon. I'll whisper it. Don't tell Gordon I told you. *Narrator: And he sniggered away. *Freight Cars: Ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Guffawed the cars. *Freight Cars: Gordon will be cross with Duck when he knows. Let's tell him and get back at Duck for bumping us. *Narrator: They laughed rudely at the engines as they went by. (Henry, Gordon, and James go by, furious) Soon Gordon, Henry, and James found out why. *Gordon: Disgraceful. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: Disgusting. *Narrator: Put in James. *Henry: Despicable. *Narrator: Finished Henry. *Henry: We cannot allow it. *Narrator: They consulted together. *Henry: Yes. *Narrator: They said. *Henry: He did it to us, we'll do it to him and see how he likes it. *Narrator: Duck was tired out. The cars had been cheeky and troublesome. (Duck is taking six freight cars and a caboose to a siding before going to the shed to take a rest) He wanted a rest in the shed. The three engines barred his way. *Gordon, James and Henry: Hooosh! *James: Keep out! *Duck: Stop fooling. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: I'm tired. *Gordon, James and Henry: So are we. *Narrator: Hissed the engines. *Gordon, James and Henry: We're tired of you. We like Diesel. We don't like you. You tell tales about us to the cars. *Duck: I don't! *Gordon, James and Henry: You do! *Duck: I don't! (Sonic, Atomic Betty, and Amy Rose are alarmed) *Gordon, James and Henry: You do! (Knuckles, Tails, Mallard, and TrainBoy55 are alarmed too) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the noise. *Gordon: Duck called me a galloping sausage! *Narrator: Spluttered Gordon. *James: Rusty red scrap-irons! *Narrator: Hissed James. *Henry: I'm old square wheels! *Narrator: Fumed Henry. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Duck? *Narrator: Duck considered. *Duck: I only wish sir. *Narrator: He said gravely. *Duck: That I thought of those names myself. If the dome fits... *Sir Topham Hatt: (clearing throat) *Gordon, James and Henry: He made cars laugh at us. *Narrator: Accused the engines. Sir Topham Hatt recovered. He had been trying not to laugh himself. *Sir Topham Hatt: Did you, Duck? *Duck: Certainly not, Sir. No steam engine will be as mean as that. *Narrator: Diesel lurked up. *Sir Topham Hatt: Now, Diesel, you heard what Duck said. *Diesel: I can't understand it, Sir, to think that Duck of all engines. I'm dreadfully grieved, Sir, but no nothing. *Sir Topham Hatt: I see. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Diesel squirmed and hope he didn't. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm sorry, Duck, but you must go to Edward's station for a while. I know he'll be glad to see him. *Duck: As you wish, Sir. (runs sadly away) *Narrator: Duck trundled sadly away, while Diesel smirked with triumph. (Sonic, Amy Rose, Mallard, Atomic Betty, Knuckles, Tails, and TrainBoy55 look sad about Duck leaving before they drip some tears) Transcript (The Sequel) *Devious Diesel: Yay! I sent Duck packing! *Smudger: Well done! *Diesel 10: We're so proud of you! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Yahoo! *Troublesome Trucks: Hooray! Yay! Well done! You did it! Now that Duck is gone... Let's celebrate! *Evil Thomas: Oh, we're not afraid of the old Duck anymore! We're not afraid of the Old Duck anymore! For he has gone away! *Horrid Lorries: No more Duck! *Narrow Gauge Trucks: No more Duck! *Spencer: Duck has left us alone! *Elizabeth: We're not afraid of him! *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty: Yay! Yeah! Yes! Yahoo! *Sonic: Hold it right there. *TrainBoy55: How dare you send Duck packing! *Knuckles: You know you can't tell lies about him. *Atomic Betty: You've hurt Duck's feelings. *Tails: How dare you insult him. *Bertie: You know you can't ground him. *Toad: You will have more detentions. *Amy Rose: You will have homeworks all day. *Stanley: And you're grounded forever until you get over it. *Rosie: We don't want you to ground Duck anymore. *Daisy: But we're sorry. *Mallard: In a word... No! *Stepney: Your forgiveness and apologies will be not acceptable. You have been offended Duck by sending him packing and telling lies about him. *Bill: We have had it with all of you. *Ben: We're through with this. *Bash: Go to your rooms right now... *Dash: ...and don't even think about grounding Duck again. *Ferdinand: That's right. (the Thomas villains growl angrily and leave in anger) *Coaches: And stay out! Trivia (The Main Episode: Diesel's Devious Deeds, told by George Carlin for the US) *Diesel's Devious Deeds will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Devious Diesel looking cross. *Shot 2 will film Devious Diesel shunting some freight cars while some others dissapear. *Shot 3 will film Devious Diesel shunting the cars together. *Shot 4 will film Devious Diesel looking grumpy. *Shot 5 will film Duck looking horrified. *Shot 6 will film Duck bumping a car hard. *Shot 7 will film Devious Diesel arriving. *Shot 8 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing. *Shot 9 will film Henry talking while lip syncing crossily. *Shot 10 will film an angry Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 11 will film an angry James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 12 will film a cross Henry talking and lip syncing. *Shot 13 will film Devious Diesel looking cross. *Shot 14 will film Devious Diesel thinking of an idea. *Shot 15 will film Devious Diesel getting an idea. *Shot 16 will film Devious Diesel smiling evilly. *Shot 17 will film Devious Diesel arriving alongside the freight cars. *Shot 18 will film Devious Diesel stopping while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 19 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing. *Shot 20 will film Devious Diesel leaving. *Shot 21 will film the freight cars laughing. *Shot 22 will film the freight cars talking and lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film a car talking and lip syncing. *Shot 24 will film an angry Gordon speeding by. *Shot 25 will film an angry James speeding by. *Shot 26 will film Henry speeding by. *Shot 27 will film the freight cars laughing. *Shot 28 will film Henry, an angry Gordon, and an angry James finding out why. *Shot 29 will film an angry Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 30 will film an angry James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 31 will film a cross Henry talking and lip syncing. *Shot 32 will film the engines getting an idea. *Shot 33 will film the engines talking and lip syncing while scheming. *Shot 34 will film Duck puffing along and taking six freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 35 will film Duck reversing and shunting six freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 36 will film a tired Duck taking out a bottle and sipping his water. *Shot 37 will film Duck puffing away. *Shot 38 will film Duck speeding away. *Shot 39 will film Duck arriving at Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 40 will film Duck being turned. *Shot 41 will film an angry Gordon, an angry James, and a cross Henry wheeshing steam at Duck. *Shot 42 will film a tired Duck gasping and being attacked by steam. *Shot 43 will film an angry James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 44 will film a tired Duck talking and lip syncing. *Shot 45 will film an angry Gordon, an angry James, and a cross Henry talking and lip syncing. *Shot 46 will film Duck talking and lip syncing, mad. *Shot 47 will film an angry Gordon, an angry James, and a cross Henry talking and lip syncing. *Shot 48 will film Sonic, Atomic Betty, and Amy Rose looking alarmed. *Shot 49 will film Knuckles, Tails, Mallard, and TrainBoy55 looking alarmed as well. *Shot 50 will film Sir Topham Hatt arriving. *Shot 51 will film an angry Gordon talking and lip syncing about being called a galloping sausage. *Shot 52 will film an angry James talking and lip syncing about being called rusty red scrap iron. *Shot 53 will film a cross Henry talking and lip syncing about being called old square wheels. *Shot 54 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing crossily. *Shot 55 will film Duck is sad. *Shot 56 will film Duck talking and lip syncing sadly. *Shot 57 will film Sir Topham Hatt clearing his throat. *Shot 58 will film an angry Gordon, an angry James, and a cross Henry talking and lip syncing while angry and cross. *Shot 59 will film Sir Topham Hatt turning around. *Shot 60 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 61 will film a surprised Duck talking and lip syncing. *Shot 62 will film Devious Diesel oiling up. *Shot 63 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 64 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing. *Shot 65 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 66 will film Devious Diesel chuckling. *Shot 67 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 68 will film Duck, dripping a tear, and talking and lip syncing, and starting to cry in Wallace's voice from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit. *Shot 69 will film Duck puffing sadly away. *Shot 70 will film Devious Diesel smirks evilly. *Shot 71 will film Devious Diesel backing into the shed. *Shot 72 will film Sonic, Atomic Betty, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Tails, Mallard, and TrainBoy55 looking sad. *Shot 73 will film Sonic, Atomic Betty, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Tails, Mallard, and TrainBoy55 looking sad and start shedding tears. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions